Primrose Halliwell
''"Disciplining yourself to do what you know is right and important, although difficult, is the highroad to pride, self-esteem, and personal satisfaction. Bad things do happen; how you respond to them defines your character and the quality of your life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity that my parents are gone and that I have to leave college, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the good things. I have two brand new family members that I just can't wait to get to know," '' -Primrose to Percy '''Primrose Halliwell is '''the oldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, the older sister to Pamela Halliwell and Parker Halliwell and the younger half sister to Percy Turner and PJ Turner. A strong willed dependable girl with a girl next door like exterior, Primrose was one of the most popular girls in her college. Everyone knew her name around campus and she was very beloved. After her mother's exile Primrose left college to help her family. She is played by actress Nina Dobrev. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinetic Beaming''' - Telekinetic Beaming is the ability to move or teleport objects from one location to another through use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. *'Beaming' - Beaming is a form of teleportation where the user disappears and appears in a pink glow originating at the heart. This form of teleportation is used exclusively by Cupids and Cupid-Witches and is the only way to enter Cupid's Temple, due to its protection from evil. Personality and Appearance Physically, Primrose is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes mistaken as doe-eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is 5'7 (168 cm) and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Primrose has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor and past self, Patience Halliwell. However, even though Primrose and Patience look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. Before Phoebe was exposed, she was the sociable, popular girl in college who was the girl next door. She’s compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, smart, beautiful, friendly and easy to get along with. Primrose is also athletic and was a cheerleader on the cheerleading squad. Primrose dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people and her overbearing instincts to protect others at her own cost. As Parker puts it, Primrose is a mothering type. Story Season 1 ;Exposed Part 1 Primrose begins the episode with Parker and Pamela in a rescue attempt of their mother. Primrose's role was being a distraction. She used her powers to beam a whole entire wall into the crowd creating havoc. Then she proceeded to beam the chains off her mother in order for her to escape. Then the three chanted the spell written by Parker to open a portal to get their mother to safety. After entering the portal and going into Limbo she, with the rest of her family, got trapped in a ring of fire. Courtesy of Percy Turner, after some banter with he and PJ Turner, Cole finds them and reveals that they are Phoebe's children. ;Exposed Part 2 The family remains entrapped in the circle as Percy didn't know how to undo it. It isn't until Ian comes along and uses his own power to free them. The three siblings then rechant the spell they used except with Phoebe's rewording. Ian soon betrays them and entraps everybody but Percy and Pj in the ring of fire. Ian tempts to have both Pj and Percy come with him to the real world, Pj eagerly agrees but Percy chooses to save his family. The family escaped to the other side, all except Cole. After returning Phoebe and Coop quickly decide they have to leave as their presents will hurt their children as the police knew Phoebe was a witch. Leaving Primrose in charge, Phoebe and Coop left. ;Your Past Life Bites Primrose begins the episode doing laundry well on the phone with her current boyfriend, Dave, promising him she'll be back at college soon and then hangs up. Primrose is next seen trying to help Percy understand how to work the tv when she hears Pamela scream. She beams upstairs and finds out that it was only from annoyance that Pamela screamed. Primrose offers to help her sister with the test but Pamela detests her helping and yells at her instead. Primrose is next shown coming home with Parker in tow. She's obviously worried about him because he refuses to share his premonition with her. She soon meets West but their meeting is short lived as a kidnap attempt took place. Primrose came close to being kidnapped but was luckily saved by Shane, West's older brother. Parker then reveals that in his vision he saw Primrose as a vampire. West then figures out that whatever triggered the premonition could help them and Parker brings in an old victorian dress. Shane and West then leave and Primrose asks Pamela to watch Parker for the night. Pamela warns her that she shouldn't be alone but Primrose pays no heed. Primrose meets Dave at a dinner. He then takes her to his nest by force and turns her into a vampire. When Primrose wakes up, she needs to make her first kill. She chooses to go after West and Shane. When she arrives West hesitantly invites her in but she is soon thwarted by Shane. Shane calls the other Halliwells so they could find the vampires and save Primrose. Meanwhile Parker finds out that in Primrose's past life she got turned into a vampire. And stayed one, even becoming their queen before her death. This same pack of vampires are the ones who turned Primrose. Primrose is saved after Ian tells Percy how to kill the vampire queen, thus releasing Primrose from her vampirism. At the end of the episode it shows Shane asking Primrose on a date, her smiling and Ian watching threw the window. Human Love Pamela Charms a Boy Possession Obsession Teen Witch Loves Light The Normal Demons Parker's New Pal Lost Control Prue Big Brother Percy's First Date The "What If" Alternative Part 1 The "What If" Alternative Part 2 Relationships Family ;PJ Turner :Main article: Pj and Primrose PJ doesn't not like Primrose that much because of her insistence off the group being careful with magic, whereas PJ wants to use magic recklessly. Although PJ never seems to hide her feelings about Primrose, Primrose does not have a problem with PJ. ;Percy Turner :Main article: Percy and Primrose Primrose is very supportive of her brother's desire to be human and holds a great deal of faith in him despite the fact that Percy almost constantly requires Primrose to look after him and keep him from getting into trouble. Percy is, himself, very protective of Primrose, but Primrose's care of her brother has been described as being almost parental. ;Pamela Halliwell :Main article: Pamela and Primrose Pamela is Primrose's younger sister by a 6 year age gap, Pamela is shown to be jealous of Primrose. Pamela never wants Primrose's help but is grateful when Primrose does it despite that. The girls are close but Pamela's desire for independence plus her jealousy causes her to drift from her Primrose increasingly. ;Parker Halliwell :Main article: Parker and Primrose Parker is Primrose's younger brother with an almost 10 year age gap, after Phoebe leaves she is very motherly towards him. ;Cole Turner ;Piper Halliwell ;Leo Wyatt ;Wyatt Halliwell ;Chris Halliwell ;Melinda Halliwell ;Paige Mathews ;Henry Mitchell ;Kat Mitchell ;Tamora Mitchell ;Henry Mitchell Jr. Friends ;Ian Rowe ;Shane Rowe ;West Rowe ;Jordan Erth ;Lily Dominic Etymology * Primrose: The name Primrose is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Primrose is: First rose. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Category:Characters